


The Children of Hellfire 地狱火的孩子

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, 有能力AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 莫失莫忘AU
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Charles又一次从恶梦中惊醒。他用手掌揉搓着额头，恨不得清空全部的记忆。他梦见躺在手术台上，一只巨大的、无形的手压住他的四肢，另一只手划开他的腹腔。那只手在他的腹腔内拨弄、翻找，手指按压在他的胃，刮擦他的心脏Charles能呼吸，却希望自己已经死了，这样就不用经历这种痛苦。  
除了痛苦，还有羞耻。无数双眼睛从天花板上方看着他，他认出了其中一双灰绿色的眼睛。  
Charles浑身冷汗，口干舌燥，身边的人翻了个身，似乎并没有受到Charles的影响。  
Charles不确定自己还活着。床头桌的脑中闪动时间凌晨三点半，窗外传来车轮碾压地面的声音和身旁人的呼吸交织在一起。即便如此，Charles仍伸手触摸身旁人的脸颊，感受对方身体的温度。他心中安稳下来，却不敢再睡。身旁人陷入噩梦的次数远多于Charles，Charles只是希望他今天能睡到天亮。

Charles注意到Erik L是在一堂数学课之后，Blandin夫人从五个班中选了两个孩子进行象棋对弈。能被Blandin夫人挑中是一件荣幸的事。虽然Blandin夫人从未对某个孩子表现出过多的偏爱，但Charles一直公认是Blandin夫人最喜欢的孩子。Erik的突然出现让Charles产生了一种惶恐的感觉，像是有天打开门，母亲领回了一个小婴儿，并告诉你，那是你的弟弟或妹妹一样。倒不是说Charles会嫉妒Erik，但他的关注全被夺走了。  
他们一共下了四局，Erik胜了三局。  
Blandin夫人极大地赞扬了Erik，还把手放在了Erik的肩膀上，足足有半分钟的时间，在那之前，她不曾碰过任何一个孩子，连Charles都没有。  
这让Charles心中产生了一丝苦涩。他偷偷打量Erik，Erik比他高两英寸，暗金色头发，神情专注而严肃。  
Blandin夫人显然乐意看到两个之间的竞争。  
校长Sebastian Shaw曾经说过，“你可以没有一个朋友，但不能没有敌人，没有敌人的人生是不完善的。”  
地狱火的孩子和老师都信奉这条名言。Charles回想过去时不时感到奇怪，为什么那时全校师生都对从未见过面的Shaw言听计从。

“那不是我们第一次见面。”Erik笃定地说，“我们五岁的时候见过一次，你忘记了。”  
“提示？”  
“柜子。”  
“我想不起来。”  
“还记得1106教室吗？”  
Charles回忆那个教室，教室在Charles到地狱火前已不再使用了。据说曾有一个女孩子在那里上吊自杀。但所有人都想不透她为什么要那么做，因为能在地狱火生活是十分幸运的。  
“你们不知道你们多幸运。晨曦所有的孩子像牲畜一样挤在笼子里，一辈子连正常的食物都接触不到，只有营养液，你们能想象得到吗？老鼠、蟑螂在他们的脚边乱爬。他们不会说话，也不会写字。存在的意义只为了捐献。而你们不一样，你们不仅不需要捐献，还可以像普通人一样毕业、工作、结婚生子。如果你足够优秀，学校还会为你准备一份教育基金，直到你大学毕业。”  
所有的孩子都相信了，Shaw为不相信的孩子准备了晨曦学校的录像。  
很多孩子第一眼就吐了起来，从那以后他们无比珍惜地狱火的生活，也更加相信Shaw说的每一个字。  
地狱火的孩子不愁吃，每个月还能领到积分买零食吃。他们也不用为住的地方发愁，房间两个人共用，有独立的淋浴间和厕所。  
Charles曾经问过高年级的学生，地狱火的孩子毕业后会去哪里，他们告诉他，Holly P去利物浦当了一名高中教师。Harper F成了一名律师，专门打离婚案子。Abina E成了一名画家，几年前正在开画展等等。那么他们是从哪里听来的呢？那些高年级的学生回答是老师。Charles没法验证他们的话，也没有毕业生回校告诉他答案。

1106教室的桌椅还在，不过已经沾满了灰尘，靠墙的一排柜子也生了锈。走进1106，铺天盖地的霉味总会先一步迎接到来的人。大部分学生都被这股味道逼退了，有一部分高年级的学生留了下来，1106成为了他们的聚集地。  
他们在屋子里喝酒，跳舞，把一些个人物品丢弃在这里，花盆、毛毯、茶盘、碎掉的镜子、看不出来猪还是牛的木质雕像等等。他们往墙上贴各种画和歌手Kevin Brega的海报。不过，没有人知道这群学生去了哪里，也没有人知道Brega先生到底是谁。地狱火流传过一个传闻， Brega的眼睛像蛇发女妖的双眼一样具有某种魔力，盯着看太久会失去灵魂，当初那个女孩子就是因为它丢掉了性命。  
Charles才不相信这些鬼话。每当夏天的午后，他会坐在窗子旁边，欣赏远处层层叠叠的树林和闪闪发亮的湖水，地狱火也有树林和人工湖，但Charles更偏爱看不到的风景。  
Charles常常幻想离开地狱火之后会去哪儿，做什么。他决定第一件事是到那边的树林散步、野餐，躺在湖边看太阳落下，等到星星出现在天空，再披上沾满露水的外套走回家。  
这天下午，Charles像往常那样带着一本《兔子共和国》走进了1106教室。他把桌椅擦干净坐了下来。还没读完一页，一些细碎的响动钻进了他的耳朵。  
他回过头，确定声音是从柜子的方向发出来的。他不希望那是老鼠搞出来的，他四岁的时候曾经在地下室和一只老鼠相遇。他们对视了半分钟，老鼠对他的小腿发动了攻击，Charles随手抓起一只木花瓶把它像击打棒球那样打了出去。它摔在地上立刻爬起来，再次发动攻击，Blandin夫人的尖叫着解救了他，她用一只破灯罩把它扣在了地面上。Charles很难不对她产生好感。

他在祈祷了一会，巴斯特、阿尔忒弥斯、古尔薇格在他祈祷中轮番出场。祈祷完毕，他抓起一只放在角落里的茶盘，另一只手摸上柜子门。他没拿那只奇怪的雕像，雕像太重了，他觉得它很可能在没砸到老鼠前先砸伤他的脚趾。  
他倒数着，“四，三，二，一。”准备猛地掀开柜门时，两个六年级的男生Benson V和Kelly B推开门一前一后闯了进来。  
他们的大名，Charles早有耳闻，Benson喜欢恶作剧和霸凌低年级学生，Kelly是他的兄弟和打手。  
他们没进屋子，可能他们也被那股霉味吓退了。Benson，那个头发剃成圆寸，眉毛断了一截，瘦高个子的男生问道：“你看到别人来过吗？”他问话的时候，用食指晃着一只亮闪闪的铜指虎。  
“没有。你们要在这里约会吗？”Charles问。他听说1106总有两个高年级的学生总在这里幽会。“我马上离开。”  
Benson大笑起来，露出满口的烂牙，好像听了什么天大的笑话一样。半分钟后，恼怒的Kelly拉着笑得喘不过气的Benson走了。  
Charles觉得再待下去那位朋友说不定会昏厥在柜子里，于是拿着书离开了1106。

“你一直藏在那里？”  
“Benson和Kelly总是看我不顺眼，那天他们说如果逮到我就把我的头塞进马桶。我那时没能力反抗他们，就跑到1106躲了起来。我很感谢你没把我的位置告诉他们。”  
“那么说，你那时并是不故意找我的茬。”  
Charles为会错了意感到尴尬,那个时期他把Erik当成竞争对手，他以为Erik也是那么想的。

他们第二次交锋在足球场上。Charles和Erik所在的班级抽中了初赛，赛前准备的时候Charles的目光就牢牢锁定在了那个穿着10号紫蓝色球衣的高个子身上。  
比赛开始，Aaron带着球传给Zachary，Zachary带球过人，再传给Charles。  
Charles很快到达Paul身前，他用脚外侧把球一拨，绕开Paul往球门冲去，场外传来了一阵叫好的声音。  
当逼近“10号球衣”的时候，Charles左脚往前跨了一步，“10号”跟着跨腿挪动，Charles立刻左脚拨右脚转向带球到对方身后准备突破。突然，对方快速转身，切到Charles和球中间。Charles试图把球往后拉，对方用高大的身体挡住了他，加速带球摆脱了他控制，接着“10号”把球传给了身后的“19号”。  
“19号”大力抽射，球进了。  
Charles第一次因为输掉比赛而沮丧得不想吃晚饭。他躺在床上，强迫自己把Erik L的名字从记忆中删掉，再也不想起来。  
很可惜的是，两周之后他和Erik再次相遇了。Charles抱着从图书馆借来的书急匆匆地往教室走。  
由于担心迟到，他走了一条近路，从图书馆到人工湖再到树林。浓重的雾气弥漫在森林里，Charles沿着弯弯曲曲的石子路大步走着，一个模糊的身影迎面走了过来。  
离对方二十英尺的地方，Charles看出那是Erik L。想装作没看到太难了，但他不想和Erik说话，一个字也不想。  
他侧身试图让Erik先通过，但Erik停下来示意他先走。他们对视了几秒，同时挪动脚步，Charles和Erik的肩膀重重地撞到了一起，他的书和笔记本散落了一地。  
他蹲下来捡书的时候Erik也做了同样的事，他粗暴地抢过Erik手里的书跑回了教室。  
糟糕的是，当他稳稳地坐下之后才看到手里除了借来的三本书和一本笔记本之外还多了一本素描簿。  
他瞪着那本素描簿一个小时，Harris夫人讲的话他一句话也没听进去。他更讨厌Erik了，他该如何该把它还给Erik？以及他要不要听从内心的指示打开看里面的内容？  
他几年前在艺廊看过Erik的画，那是一幅圣母的素描。圣子的手停在玛利亚脸颊前，柔和的光照到她的脸上，使她的脸十分模糊，看不出半点样貌特征。  
Charles怀疑Erik透过这种方式在思念他并不存在的母亲。因为他也常常冒出这个念头。  
那副画没在艺廊待多久，Benson V撕毁了它，并且没受到任何处罚。

Charles最终也没打开素描簿。好不容易挨到下课，Charles立刻冲到Erik教室门口。当他拉住一个女孩子询问Erik L的时候，那个女孩子朝他挤了挤眼睛。  
“他在你身后。”  
Charles向所有他知晓的神祈祷自己没有脸红，他把素描簿塞进Erik的手里，在他转身要走的时候Erik问道：“你看过了吗？”  
“没有。”  
Erik松了一口气，他还想再说什么，Charles已经逃离他的视线外。  
接下来的两年如Charles和Erik没什么交集，Erik L似乎真的从他的生活中消失了。

TBC

莫失莫忘AU ，小短篇，应该是个清水吧。  
灵感来自《莫失莫忘》中的茂宁代尔丑闻。


	2. Chapter 2

到了十二岁的时候，地狱火的所有学生都要进入游戏室做测试。虽然它叫这个名字，但没人知道它真正的名字以及作用是什么。  
第一个出来的学生叫Glendon D。他们问他里面有什么？Glendon回答：“两头棕熊和一头大象。”  
接下来的每个人都延续了这个游戏，Harold N说室内放着一排扶手椅，每把椅子上都放着一个面具。他一戴上面具，门就开了。William O回答室内正在放《乌鸦森林》的恐怖电影，里面正循环播放一群乌鸦杀掉主角的一瞬间。  
Kathleen C看到屋子里面有马戏团，小丑邀请她到场地中心骑马，她骑着马在屋内转了一圈就出来了。  
Alexandre A形容屋内藏着一万只狐獴，他趁着它们没发动攻击先跑了出来。  
“里面什么也没有，只有一些仪器。”Erik L说这话的时候眼睛看着Charles。  
Charles宁可屋内有一万只狐獴了，他做好了被它们撕碎的准备打开门。  
屋内光线微弱，一个人站在他不远的地方打量着他，他吓了一跳，然后注意到他正面对着一面落地镜子，接下来他看到整间屋子的墙壁地面天花板都贴着同样大小的镜子，屋子像一间装潢过头的舞蹈室一样。  
室内真的如Erik所说空无一人。屋子没有窗，天花板出奇地矮，Charles伸手就能够到，加上镜子中无数的影子，这屋子让他感觉无比的诡异。  
屋子正中间摆放着几个Charles叫不出名字的仪器，除此之外再没有别的器具。  
有件仪器外形很像圆号，但是喇叭后却连着一个长长的金属手柄，手柄另一头连接着一个大玻璃罐子。有的仪器像是拆下来的汽车发动机，发动机上装置着两个木手柄，发动机上面放着一张金属椅子。最后一样东西是一个糖果罐，它与其他的东西摆在一起，Charles不能确定它的作用到底是什么。  
“圆号”上用红色的颜料写着，“按下它。”Charles照做了，接着他坐在椅子上，顺时针摇动手柄两次，然后又把额头贴在一个像是汽车轮胎的东西上面半分钟。  
他打开糖果罐，糖果罐中只剩下两块巧克力，盖子的里面写着，“带上一块巧克力离开。”  
除了他离开屋子的时候，屋顶的灯微弱地闪动了一下暗了下来，什么怪事也没发生。  
令他感到恐惧的是，自始至终他都有一种说不出的感觉，好像有谁在某个角落窥视着他，又好像万千他的影子中存在着一个不属于他的幽灵。那种感觉让他后背发凉，他几乎是跑出了游戏室。  
“那不过是你的影子而已。”他安慰自己。  
Charles是最后一个进入游戏室的学生，他以为出来的时候不会有人等他，他也习惯了孤身一人。他关上门，远远看到Erik站在走廊另一头。  
他感到心底安定了许多，朝着Erik的方向走去。  
“你做了什么？”Erik问道。  
“照着仪器上的字按下按钮，还有坐在椅子上转动手柄。还好它没有写着唱一首《猫咪皆是如此》，或者跳一段康康舞。”Charles感觉自己像只实验小白鼠，“你呢？”  
“我什么仪器也没碰，灯突然灭了，我离开了那里。”  
“很奇怪的地方。”  
Erik停下来看着他，“你不认为整个地狱火都很奇怪吗？或者说，你不感到地狱火的存在很奇怪吗？让克隆人成为更好的人？”  
“任何人都有成为更好的人的权利，我不认为有什么错。”Charles说，“我不认为我和普通人有什么区别。”  
“普通人可不是这么看我们的。你留意过Blandin夫人看我们的眼神，那种眼神就像你在看一块橡皮或者一张桌子。”Erik说，“你只是不愿相信你看到的。”  
Blandin夫人在Charles的脑海中一闪而过，他反驳道：“Blandin夫人那么爱你，你不该说她的坏话。”  
Erik冷笑了一声，“我不需要。”他接下来的话让Charles更加恼怒，“我的话让你难受？Blandin夫人、Harris夫人、Bernard先生，他们和外面的人是一样的。他们看待我们就像在看一群小白鼠，而这群小白鼠还发自内心地敬爱他们。”  
Charles想大声反驳，但心里却隐隐认同Erik的话。他被这种念头吓住了，“你呢？你又做了什么？”Charles质问他。  
“至少我没碰那块巧克力。”  
“我也是。”Charles想。他没说出来，Erik看了他一眼离开了。

临睡前，Charles和他的室友Alawn L聊了起来。Alawn比Charles大一岁，身高比Charles还要矮上一大截，他长着一头黑头发，眼睛很大，眼皮却总是耷拉着，像是从未睡饱过。  
实际上，Charles怀疑Alawn从合拢过眼睑，Charles睡觉的时候他在看书，Charles醒着的时候他仍在看书。Charles很担心半夜醒来，Alawn会像《驱魔人》的场景一样将头转360度睁大眼睛朝他微笑。  
Alawn曾经神经兮兮地告诉Charles，他能听见月亮在唱歌，鸟儿抖落羽毛，树枝发芽，除此以外还有一个奇怪的声音。  
“是这样的，”他的指节敲击墙面，“咔哒，咔哒，就像有谁用锤子一下接一下地敲击我的颅骨。这种声音没有规律，有时持续一个晚上，有时只持续一个小时。”  
过了一段时间他把那种声音认定为外星生物发出的信号并试图加以破解，但他试过摩斯电码、比尔密码、希尔密码都未能把它成功解读。  
除了个性古怪，他的要求对室友的要求几近苛刻。他不准许Charles靠近他一英尺范围内，否则他会全身出疹子。他不准Charles在屋子内吃东西，也不准Charles问过多问题。还限制Charles床头桌放书的种类。  
“你在游戏室里看到了什么？”  
“我说过了。”Alawn继续看手头的书不耐烦地说，“血压仪、耳温枪、血糖仪……它和校医院没什么两样。”  
“你吃了那块巧克力了吗？”  
“不记得了。”Alawn不耐烦地说，“我不喜欢巧克力。但如果盒子贴着纸条，我会吃的。”  
“我没吃。”  
Alawn小心翼翼地把书签夹紧书里合上，极为认真的开口：“你不该那么做，你必须向Blandin夫人坦白，并向她道歉。每一个进入游戏室的人都要按规矩接受测试。”  
“你有没有想过，也许我们不该做那种奇怪的测试？”  
“测试是必要的。我坚持你该向她道歉。”  
Charles在心底叹了口气。  
Alawn仍盯着他看，Charles含混地说道：“我会和她说的。”

Charles躺在床上，多年前的梦想再度回到他脑子里——离开地狱火做什么？他想学开车、做饭、旅行，再养一只宠物。等天气好的时候他会带着“Molly”去划船。他设想过整个下午都躺在小船里，船随水波飘动。他读着书，胸前趴着Molly——它是一只长毛猫或是短毛狗。树影在头上略过，他读那本书，一直读到天黑为止。  
或者，他可以开车去萨利斯镇转转，熟悉每一条路，每一棵树，观察每一座建筑，尝试每一家饭馆的食物。  
但地狱火真的会放任他们离开吗？Charles把脸埋进枕头不再想这个问题。

一周后，每一个进入“游戏室”的孩子都被带到校医院进行身体检查，抽血、照X光、测量身高、体重、头围。他们猜不出原因，他们愿意相信老师们的话——为了他们的健康着想。  
身体检查结束他们开始服用一种奇怪的药丸，每天三次，每次两颗。Harris夫人告诉他们，这种药丸含有各种维生素和钙质，能促进蛋白质合成还能预防感冒。  
虽然Harris夫人这样说，但药丸是浅灰色的，颗粒很大，有些人称它为“老鼠眼球”，它的味道也和老鼠眼球一样，又腥又臭，像是生鸡蛋加了铁锈。  
大家都不愿意吃，有不少孩子偷偷把药丸丢掉，但都被Harris夫人发现了，并扣光了他们的学分。  
Charles每次吃药的时候都想象它是好吃的Storck软糖，可实际上越是这么想，它的味道就难以下咽，Charles每次都要喝两大杯果汁才能冲淡那股味。  
Charles不知道“老鼠眼球”有没有副作用，Harris夫人很肯定地回答他们没有。可很多孩子吃完药丸都留了鼻血，还有一些孩子上课的时候突然昏倒，还有一些孩子夜间不停地做奇怪的梦。  
Aaron梦见自己长出了一条尾巴，Zachary梦见自己在天空中飞，Paul梦见自己的双腿比树还要高，一步就能跨越整个人工湖。  
Charles梦见自己听见了别人心里的话。  
“如果我告诉她，她准会不理我。”  
“他在想什么？他没留意到我。”  
“它果然在那里，我要想办法毁掉它。”  
“离我远一点。我要把他们统统撕碎，我恨他们。”  
他拼命想关掉它，可事与愿违，那些话不断地钻进他的脑子，几乎把他逼疯了。

“它不过是个清明梦而已，毫无意义。”负责记录孩子们梦境的Harris夫人这样安慰他们。  
除了不停地做怪梦，他的头还间歇性地抽痛，最严重的时候像有人拿着一个电钻持续不停地钻他的太阳穴。他去过校医院，校医认为这不过是一种最蕞常见的生长痛而已。

这期间Charles没遇见过Erik，他不确定自己躲着Erik，还是Erik躲着他。  
Charles再见Erik是一个月后的事。  
那天Charles和同学们做完热身，按照体育老师Bernard先生的要求慢跑。  
Charles跑完第一圈，发现他的鞋带松了，等他系好鞋带，同学们已经跑得很远了。  
Charles准备加速跟上，却注意到Erik坐在1106教室的窗边，他低着头，目光专注地盯着手里的书。  
Charles想当做没看见，但他忍不住Erik看。脑子不停地冒出各种问题。我秘密基地被发现了。那个家伙要在那里待多久？他在读什么书？  
这时，Erik碰巧望向窗外，他们的目光就这么对上了。  
Charles尴尬地望向体育场中心的方向，那里有几个人正在练习传球。Haes G正打算把球传给Benson V的继承人Gerald N。  
Gerald长着一头红头发，宽脸颊，体重一百五十磅，身高五英尺七英寸，远高出同龄人一大截。他特别喜欢利用这两项优势欺负那些比他矮小又不听话的孩子。  
大部分老师看到了都会制止他的行为，除了Bernard，Bernard认为这是学生间的再正常不过的交流。  
Gerald 肩部放平，绷紧击球的脚掌，用脚触球妄图使球转向。他力气使得过大了一些，一只脚踩着球，另一只脚带动身后往后滑，他的身体结结实实地倒在了草地上，球滚到了Charles脚边。  
Charles心不在焉地把球踢了回去，继续往前跑。  
Gerald可能因为Charles的动作感到了侮辱，又或者纯粹想恶作剧的心态发作，他跑到Charles身后，试图用肩膀撞倒Charles。Charles灵活地侧身，躲过Gerald第一次攻击，Gerald扑了个空。不肯死心的他伸腿一绊，Charles跳起来躲过了第二次攻击。  
令Charles没想到的是，Haes G从另一侧撞过来，把Charles撞翻在地上。  
Charles躺在地面上，没人敢去扶他，Gerald得意地做了个手势跑远了。  
Charles爬起来，一瘸一拐地往回走。离开前，他往1106的方向看了一眼，Erik不在那儿，这让他感到心里好受了点，他不希望Erik看见他狼狈的样子。  
Charles的膝盖擦破了好大一块皮，Bernard先生为他做了简单的包扎，大约一周他的腿伤才完全好，但是疤痕位置的颜色比旁边的皮肤要黑一些，三年后才不那么明显。  
Gerald和Haes从此以后身上的伤再也没断过，不过，那时的Charles当然不会把他们的伤和Erik联系到一起。

再度与Erik交谈已经是两年后了。这两年间Charles曾经在图书馆遇到过几次Erik，Erik专注地读着书，似乎没留意到Charles。这两年间Erik长高了不少，但Charles只长高了三厘米，他怀疑“老鼠眼球”很可能影响了他的骨骼发育。

那是再一节音乐课上。Blandin夫人让Charles弹了一小节《蝴蝶》，Charles照做了。  
等他弹完，Blandin夫人没有说话。过了一会，Charles听到她沉重的脚步声越来越远，她离开了教室。  
Charles坐在琴凳上，盯着琴键，直到他的眼睛发酸，眼皮直跳，Blandin夫人也没回来。  
房间内的同学开始小声交谈。过了五分钟，房间内交谈的声音越来越大，甚至还有人吹口哨。  
“亲爱的，弹一首黑羊咩咩叫吧。”  
“我更想听Gangsta Party。”  
Charles手指搭上琴键，专注地弹奏。一段时间过后，他心里想的只有乐谱和琴键，他听不见那些喊声，他逐渐与音乐融为一体。  
直到一只右手出现在琴键上，配合他的步调弹奏。Charles感到恼怒，他的左手手指不由自主地反抗，它挤压那只手的低音区，那只手迷茫了，然后妥协。  
曲子已接近尾声，Charles的左手得意地在低音区滑动，然而令他意想不到的是那只右手伸向了高音区，它的举动彻底打乱了他的步调。他故意诱导它犯错，但它没有，它很快掌握了主动权，然后和Charles一同合奏完了整首曲子。

Charles侧头怒视身旁的人，身旁的人也正用一双灰绿色的眼睛凝视着他。


	3. Chapter 3

“你们再弹一遍蝴蝶。”Blandin夫人发话了。  
Charles的手心和额头都出了汗，他的目光虽然移回琴键，却忍不住往身旁看，Erik长高了，轮廓也和印象中不同。他让Charles分心，Charles担心不能完成Blandin夫人的要求。  
Erik的手肘擦过Charles的胳膊，Charles试图领会Erik暗示的意思。他那时并不能很好地解读别人的肢体语言，他猜测Erik的意思很可能想向他发动又一次挑战。他接受了，他不想被轻视。  
Charles手指搭上琴键，Erik跟上。Charles尽可能低放慢呼吸，将注意力集中到指尖，避免思维跟着Erik的手指乱跑。但这么做的结果就是他的手指毫无预兆地和Erik手指蹭到了一起。Erik并没受到影响，反倒是他弹错了一个键，他能感到Blandin夫人的目光全集中到了他的后背上。  
一曲结束，Blandin夫人没发表意见，但肯定做了手势，Charles听到同学们离开的脚步声，他转身站了起来。  
“有一位先生想听你们弹奏这首曲子。”她说，“我希望你们集中全部精力应对这次表演，好好练习。表演时间安排在24号零点。”  
Charles望向Erik，Erik皱起眉头，Charles立刻猜出了“那位先生”是谁。他感到好奇，他和Erik并不是地狱火弹得最好的孩子，比他们高一年级的Jesse O，在四岁的时候就能熟练地弹奏《土耳其进行曲》了。他实在想不出来为什么Shaw会选择他和Erik。  
“不。”说道。  
Blandin夫人楞了一下，她把手重重压在Erik肩头，“你知道要为谁演奏吗？这对于你来说是一次非常好的机会。”  
“我拒绝。”Erik的语气非常认真。  
“你跟我来。”  
她带着Erik离开了，接下来的一周Charles都没见到Erik。

他想知道Erik去了哪里，可谁都不能给他答案。从没有孩子敢反抗Blandin夫人，Erik是第一个。  
Charles一页页翻动手里的书，可一行字也读不下去，他不能集中注意力，他在想Erik。如果Erik被开除，对于他来说是好事还是坏事呢？  
“这上面写着，我知道你在想什么。”Alawn一边翻动手里的《恶名昭著》，一边说道。  
这两年，Alawn更加的消瘦和憔悴，他的眼睛显得很大，就像是卡通片里的人物。  
Charles应了一声，他根本没听清Alawn刚刚说了什么。  
Alawn跑到门口，关掉电闸，屋子里瞬间黑了下来。Alawn多年前就相信他们的屋子、教室、走廊……都装满了窃听器。关掉电闸能让那玩意失灵一段时间。Charles并不相信他的说法。  
“我们有一分钟的时间。六十英里外一辆车抛锚了，驾驶员以为只是爆胎，但我认为它的刹车也有问题。Blandin夫人养的猫Bailey从窗台上跳到了花园里，  
把她邻居的狗狗吓了一跳，它朝着Blandin夫人大叫了半分钟。话说回来，Blandin夫人十分迷信，出门前总是用鞋尖敲三下门边，进门的时候会轻轻咳嗦一声。Bernard先生每天在家中听爵士乐，他边听音乐边喝酒，每天晚上至少喝两杯。”  
接下来Alawn会告诉Blandin夫人或Bernard先生被一个神秘杀手杀掉了，要求Charles在半分钟内想出谁才是真正的杀人凶手。  
Charles今天没心情和Alawn玩推理游戏。他想快点结束游戏。“Bailey做的。”  
“不是。”  
“Bernard先生用拨火钳杀掉了Blandin夫人……我困了，我要睡了。”  
“我知道Erik在哪儿。”Alawn一字一句地说道。  
Alawn手指咔哒咔哒地拨弄那个按钮，Charles的心悬了起来。  
“除非你帮我做一件事，我就告诉你。”他没给Charles多少时间。“你还有十秒钟，相信Bernard先生的咕咕钟吧。十，九，八……”  
“我根本不在乎。”Charles听出来自己的声音在发抖，Alawn不会听不出来。  
“你应该在乎。顺便说一句，Glendon住在Erik隔壁。六、五……”  
每一次倒数仿佛都撕掉Charles的一层伪装，当Alawn倒数到三Charles忍不住问道：“好吧，要我做什么事？”  
“去Glendon的房间。你告诉他——”Alawn压低声音说了接下来的话。  
“这太奇怪了，我为什么要那么做？”  
Alawn拨回电闸，“我不需要告诉你答案。”

Charles敲第二十下的的时候Glendon开了门，一股怪味涌了出来，Charles说不清不出它到底是什么味道，就好像有一杯混合着杏仁和醋的酒放在了他的鼻子下面。  
Glendon把门打开一条缝，用一只左眼打量访客。“有什么事吗？”  
“我能进去吗？”  
“不能。”  
“我有很重要的事要谈。”Charles扫了一眼手表，还有两分钟九点，他还站在门外。  
Glendon不情愿地把门打开。Charles走进屋子，一阵寒意顺着脚底钻进了他的皮肤。  
“你要说什么？”Glendon没请Charles坐下，他甚至没准许Charles离开大门的势力范围。  
屋内窗帘关着，也没开灯，家具在Charles眼中只是一片模糊的影子，就像Glendon的脸。  
“你知道Erik在哪里吗？”  
“说不定已经死了。”Glendon干笑了两声，“虽然我住在他隔壁，可我和他并不熟。你该去问Blandin夫人，不过我猜测她一个字也不会告诉你。”  
Charles在心里计算时间，他往窗边走去。幸好这屋子的构造和他的房间一样，他的手指摸到了窗帘，然后他站住了。  
“你该回去了，已经很晚了。”Glendon的声音在Charles身后响起，一个冰凉的东西抵住Charles的喉咙。“谁让你来这儿的？”  
Charles不相信Glendon会真的割开他的喉咙。“我知道你每天晚上干了些什么。”  
Glendon没动，似乎思索Charles这句话的真假，隔了一会，他把刀移开。  
“你要是敢告诉别人半个字——”刀再度搭上Charles的喉咙。“我就放光你的血。”

“告诉我Erik在哪儿。”  
“他闭上自己的双眼希望恶人不再到来……今晚两点，你进入餐厅。从左边的楼梯往下走，”Alawn 翻着漫画，Charles相信Alawn早已把漫画的内容都背下来了，但Alawn仍然复述着漫画中的句子。“仁慈太奢侈……到最下层的走廊尽头，你能看见一部电梯，乘电梯到地下二层，左边起第六扇门，Erik就在那里。餐厅不会有人看守。警卫Thomas今天去养老院探望他的祖母，他委托Albert代班，而Albert因为失恋已经喝高了，我向你保证，他绝对不会看到一只在厨房中乱窜的老鼠和蟑螂。”  
“你为什么会知道他在那里？”  
“等你吃了足够多的‘老鼠眼球’就能知晓答案。”他把床头桌上的瓶子丢给Charles，“你有一周没吃了吧。”  
Charles把瓶子丢了回去。

即使Alawn再三保证过餐厅内没有警卫把手，Charles还是轻手轻脚地溜进了餐厅。  
餐厅光线很暗，Charles凭借照射进室内的月光辨别方向，沿着一排排的桌椅走向楼梯口。  
突然响起的鼾声把Charles吓了一跳。  
Albert垂着头坐在一把折叠椅上，他巨大的身体把楼梯口挡了个严严实实。  
Charles屏住呼吸，后背贴着墙壁往楼梯下方挪动，Albert每一声呼噜都让他惊恐不已。  
他盯着Albert，生怕Albert突然直起身子睁开眼睛。  
就在他转身准备跑下楼梯的时候，Albert咕哝，“别走……”  
Charles停住脚步，一滴冷汗顺着他的前额滑了下来，悬挂在下巴上，弄得那里发痒，他不敢去擦。  
“请再给我一次……”  
Charles松了口气，走下了楼梯。

楼梯中没有灯，Charles一阶一阶地往下走。刚开始他还计算着走过台阶数量，这样能让他不去想四周有多黑，会不会踩空跌落楼梯等问题。到两百阶的时候他不再胡思乱想，专心往下走。  
大概又走了五分钟，他进入走廊。  
Charles往前踏出一步，脚步的回声让他推测面前的走廊恐怕很长。  
他摸着墙壁往走廊尽头走，手指的触感让他意识到墙壁两侧都装着金属铸成的铁门，他很好奇这些门的作用是什么，但现在他没有时间探索了。  
走廊尽头的电梯非常古老，Charles拉开栅栏，不少铁屑顺着栅栏落了下来，还有一些蹭到他手上。  
他钻进电梯，远处响起沉重的脚步声——Albert醒了。  
Charles关上栅栏，拼命按下向下的按钮。“快一点，快一点。”  
缆绳发出一阵呻吟，扯动电梯厢向下缓慢地移动。  
“别过来，别过来。”Charles在心底祈祷。  
也许他的祈祷发挥了作用Albert没再往电梯的方向走，而是转身上楼。  
Charles走出电梯，手指摸索着墙壁，到左边起第六扇门，他停下来，轻轻地敲了敲门。  
“Erik？”  
他听见有人在里面拍了拍门板，“你怎么找到这里的？”  
“一时间说不清楚，简单来说，我和恶魔做了次交易。”  
“快回去吧，如果你被人发现发现怎么办？”  
“那意味着我会成为你的邻居。”Charles摸索着大门，试图找出门锁的位置。  
“没用的，只有钥匙才能打开。趴下来。”Erik说道。  
Charles照做了，他把脸面向门缝的方向，Erik继续说道：“把你的手伸过来。”  
Charles把右手塞进门下面的窄缝，他感到Erik的手指挪了过来，碰到了他的食指指尖。  
“你还好吗？”  
“非常好。这里和外面没什么不一样，我每天照常看书、吃饭、睡觉。”  
“Blandin夫人把你关在这里的吗？”  
“我认为是Shaw的意思。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我知道你在想什么，你和其他人一样。”Erik的声音带着失望。“你们固执地认为Shaw是个善良、可靠的老人，像Blandin夫人形容的那般几近完美的圣人，他把毕生的精力投入到教育我们这群可怜的孤儿上。”  
“不管怎么样，再过两年我们都会离开这里。”  
“你认为Shaw会轻易放过我们？他花了大把的钱，只为了让一群小白鼠离开实验室走向社会？”Erik停顿了一下，“这里是监狱，墙上的通电的铁丝网，紧锁的金属大门，说不定我们身上早就被装上了各种芯片和发射器。它藏在皮肤下面，看不见也摸不着。”  
隔了一会Erik的手指收了回去，门缝传来沙沙的响声，一张纸被推了出来，Charles摸到纸上放着几颗东西，从气味上判断它或许是“老鼠眼球”。  
“吃掉它。”  
“为什么？”  
“别问了，照我说的做。我还有很多。”  
Charles捡起药片，把它们塞进嘴里，没有水和饮料，药片的腥味呛得他想打喷嚏，但他忍住了。  
他怀疑它真的可能掺进了某些动物的内脏，否则味道不会这么要命。他把药片咬碎，一口气吞下肚，药片缓慢顺着他的食道移动，像是有一条黏糊糊的舌头滑向了他的胃，他感到一阵反胃，用力吞口水把恶感压了下去。没多久，Charles头疼起来，脸颊滚烫，他猜测自己可能着凉了。他闭起眼睛，用额头抵住冰凉的门板，试图理清思维。Erik的轮廓模模糊糊地出现在他的脑子里，但和真实看到的不同，Erik整个人笼罩在一层微光中，像是一个虚幻的影子。  
他惊奇于Erik做了和他一样的动作，Erik把额头抵在门板上，手指在门缝中摸索。他伸出手，碰了碰Erik的手指。“我或许在做梦，我看到了你，你看上去还不错。我猜测此刻应该待在我的房间里，躺在床上，我的室友正在月光下拿着笔记本乱写乱涂。”  
“别怕，我会一直陪着你。”Erik的声音变得十分清晰，就像在他耳边低语一般。  
“这样会持续多久？”  
“也许一天，也许一生。”  
“我很困。”  
“别睡。”  
Charles答应着，但睡意不受控制，像一条蛇缠住了他，把他拖进梦中。  
Charles眼前出现了无数条路，每一条似乎都没有尽头。他选了离他最近的一条荒芜的石子路。天色昏暗，路面湿滑，他仍辨认出所处的地方是校内的树林。他停住脚步，一个人匆匆走来，等那人靠近他看清了那是他，Charles Xavier。  
他看到自己抿着嘴唇，摇晃着头，像是在生闷气。  
“我看起来一点也不友好。”他想。  
那个Charles很快走了，Charles留意到Erik仍站在原地盯着那个Charles的的背影。  
Charles感到一种强烈的失落感，他陪着Erik站了很久，直到Erik离开。  
Charles在黑暗中醒了过来，“你还在吗？”  
Erik没出声，他摸索面前的大门，门凭空消失了，墙面空荡荡的。Charles后背发凉，他一边沿着走廊往前走，一边喊着Erik的名字。  
不知道走了多远，走廊变得越来越小，于是他弯着腰往前走。有一瞬间Charles希望能有谁拉住他，但没有人这么做，黑暗推动着他继续往前走。  
通道变得更窄，他像动物那样四执着地趴在地面上，左手，右腿，右手，左腿，往前挪动。四周一片寂静，传进耳中的只有手掌和膝盖摩擦地面发出的声响。  
强风吹拂着他的头发和脸颊，他睁不开眼睛，通道逐渐向下倾斜，他坐下来，感到通道像一条滑梯那样推动着他的身体往下滑。  
一个巨大的金属扇叶转动着挡在他的脚下。  
Charles没看到它，但感觉到它的存在。令他奇怪的是，他非常肯定它不会伤害自己，他向它问好，它嗡嗡回答允许通行。他向它道谢，之后他从两片叶片的间隔中穿了过去。  
穿过金属扇叶时Charles不敢回头看，他有一种错觉，仿佛一回过头那个金属扇叶就会反悔，用叶片卷住他，把他搅成一团烂泥，永远留在通道里。  
又滑行了大约二十英尺，通道传来敲击的声音。  
“怎么了？”一个醉醺醺的声音问道。  
“老鼠。”另一个人说，“它们会吃掉你的晚饭，在你的咖啡里撒尿。你就会得上麻疹，骨头里长一堆像石榴籽一样的东西。蹦！用手一碰就碎了。”  
他像泄愤似的又狠狠敲打了几下，Charles被震得差点叫出声。另一个人也跟着敲打了几下，他们一齐用一种特殊的节奏敲打了一分多钟，像是在敲鼓。一只蜘蛛爬过Charles的脸颊——也许是一滴汗水，他一动也不敢动。他多么希望他时间能倒流，退回到那节音乐课上，他和Erik并肩坐在钢琴前，那么他们可以一直弹下去，直到世界末日。  
那两个人敲着敲着把Charles身下的路面敲击出了一条缝隙，光照进黑暗中，就像一条白色的线。Charles害怕缝隙突然出现一双眼睛，然后他被抓起来，关进笼子里。  
“老鼠夹，老鼠夹，老鼠夹。”下面的人重复。  
Charles静静等着，直到鼾声响起，他才跨越了那条线。  
不知道又走了多远，一扇敞开的门出现在不远的地方，空间变得开阔，他直起身走过去，门内挤满了穿着手术服的人。  
一个人躺在他们中间的手术床上。Charles以为那是Erik，但随着他靠近，他注意到那是一个瘦小的女孩。她朝Charles露出一个微笑，空洞洞的嘴里一颗牙齿也没有。凭借着她棕色的眼睛，Charles认出她是早就毕业的Jenni K，她不是应该在施尼特凯音乐学院吗？  
“他杀了知更鸟，  
他杀了麻雀，  
他杀了苍蝇，  
他杀了猫头鹰，  
他杀了甲虫，  
他是个造物主，  
我们都是证据。”她唱道。  
一个穿手术服的人摇了摇头。  
“当没有人和我在一起时，我总是孤独……*”  
伴随着她的歌声他们用带子把她牢牢固定到床上，其中一个人按住了她。她没有挣扎，顺从的像一只待宰的小羊。  
Charles哭了起来，用力捶打那个人的手，他必须带她离开，之后他还要带所有的孩子离开地狱火。  
那个人把带子捆得更紧。Charles朝他大喊，他像没听见一样，拿起准备好的手术刀做了个手势，另一个人拉起小提琴为他和女孩伴奏。  
温热的血溅到Charles脸上，他用手背擦了擦，手背上什么也没有。他感到无力，为什么他没有早一点觉察到他们身处地狱之中？  
手术继续，她的歌声丝毫没受到影响。  
血顺着手术床流向地面，淹没了Charles的双脚。水位上升很快吞没了Charles整个人，水灌进口腔，鼻腔，他并不感到窒息。他缓缓沉入水底，任由水把他推回到原地。  
Charles醒过来，额头抵着门板。他猜测时间不会过去很久，因为他嘴里的苦味还没完全消失。他有点恼怒为什么会在这种时候睡着。  
“我会再来看你。”  
Erik没有回答。  
Charles回到电梯，电梯上升接着打开，Albert站在门外，他的目光穿过Charles直达Charles身后的墙壁。Charles绕开他走了出去，Albert打着哈欠走进电梯按动按键，电梯门关上了。  
走出餐厅，温暖的阳光像羊毛毯盖在Charles的身上，他仰着头站在阳光中沐浴了一会，准备回房间洗个澡，吃点东西，告诉Blandin夫人，他也决定放弃表演。如果Blandin夫人把他关起来，他也不在乎。  
他往回走，一片乌云盖住了头顶的阳光，他凝视着脚下那片阴影，阴影伸出一双双手把他拖进蠕动着的地面。  
Charles醒了，试图坐起来，头却碰到了坚硬的木板。他似乎被困在了一个狭小的空间里，手脚都不能活动。  
正对着他胸口的位置传来沙沙的声音，就好像有人在往上一锹接一锹的撒土。  
“我被活埋了吗？”他想。  
“快放了他。”外面传来Erik焦急的声音。

Charles醒来的时候正躺在卧室的床上，Alawn睡得正香。他望着天花板，不确定昨晚的探险究竟是一场梦，还是真实存在过的。如果它是一个梦，它从什么时候开始的呢？与Alawn交谈后？还是进入Glendon房间前？  
他洗完澡，换完衣服走出房间。他推开门，看到Erik站在门外。Erik穿着一件皱巴巴的灰色外套，神情憔悴，脸色苍白，眼睛里布满血丝，看样子像是在门外等了他一整夜。  
“你还好吗？”  
“非常好。”  
不知道为什么，Charles好像听过Erik说过这句话，但是他想不起来确切的时间。  
“那就好。”可Charles的心底并没有感到轻松，他仍然担心Erik。  
“所有事都解决了。”Erik像是猜透了他的想法。“我会和你一起表演的。”  
他们来到餐厅，找了个靠近楼梯的位置。Charles出神地望着楼梯，他想知道往下走会不会通往那条走廊，那个手术室。  
他们一起吃了早饭。Charles总想着昨晚的梦，但他没能找到机会把它讲出来，它像一颗卡在喉咙中的樱桃核，无论他怎么用力也吐不出来。  
“我们今晚几点在琴房会合？”Erik问道。  
“八点？我们得多花时间练习。”

灵感来来自《谁杀了知更鸟》，后半句出自《小跳琼》


End file.
